The present disclosure generally relates to audio communication between users on a shared communication channel, and specifically relates to spatialization and reinforcement of audio signals transmitted between multiple different users of the shared communication channel.
In environments with multiple sound sources, a listener may encounter trouble tuning into a particular sound source while tuning out sources from other sound sources. For example, in a busy room with multiple people speaking at the same time, it can be difficult for a listener to discern the words of a particular speaker over the sounds of the other speakers in the room. This phenomenon is known as the cocktail party problem. In some cases, different sound sources, e.g., speakers, may have microphones that records their speech, which is transmitted to the listener to hear. However, it may be difficult for the listener to decipher a source of the sound, especially when a large number of sound sources are present, or to switch their attention between different sound sources.